An organic semiconductor field effect transistor (FET) that operates with low power consumption may be applied to a radio frequency identification (RFID), for example. In the RFID, data of an RF tag may be read and written in a contactless manner by using radio waves. The RFID (RF tag) may be desired to have an operating speed of about 20 to 100 kb/second based on standards such as International Organization for Standardization (ISO) 14443 and ISO 15693.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-333021, No. 2010-200220, No. 2001-186112, or No. 2000-332736.